Just a Simple Confession
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: Nico wanted to confess to the girl of his dreams. However... there were certain obstacles in his way. Will he ever confess to the girl? [NicoxOC/Thanico]


**Summary: **Nico wanted to confess to the girl of his dreams. However... there were certain obstacles in his way. Will he ever confess to the girl? [NicoxOC/Thanico]

* * *

"Okay, so Thana, you know we've known each other for a long time and- Ugh!" Nico groaned for the hundredth time (at least, that's what he thinks) as he stared irritated at himself at the mirror. Sighing in distress, he slumped down on his night-black bed in the Hades Cabin. He then covered his face with his two hands, disappointed with himself as he failed to create the perfect lines for his 'confession'.

_I cannot mess this up. This is my one and only chance with Thana! _Nico yelled to himself inside his head.

Thana was a long-time friend of Nico, whom he met after Percy-saved-Olympus but before the Percy-Disappeared incident. She was mute (not really, she just doesn't want to talk for some reason) girl who communicated with a magical notepad and magical pen that seemed to run for almost eternally, never running out of ink or paper. Thana was also a strong girl who uses a double sided spear which was a gift from her father.

Despite her normal looking appearance for a daughter of Thanatos, Thana actually had fair skin. Her perfectly neat jet black hair took his breath away, and the white streak that usually covered a part of her face looked cute. Her blood red eyes kinda scared him though...

_Okay, now that actually sounded cheesy... _Nico mentally slapped himself.

Thana was also a nice and friendly girl who was misunderstood due to her appearance. Nico had a stinging feeling that she didn't like him, as she always acted shy and awkward around him.

Nico's thoughts were interrupted as he heard someone through the door.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* "Hey Nico, have you confessed to Thana yet?"

Nico felt like kicking this guy in- Wait. How does he know he was going to confess to Thana?

The door opened revealing the intruder to be Percy.

"Percy!" the son of Hades exclaimed. "How did you know-"

"Annabeth told me." Percy chirped nonchantly.

"Annabeth? Then who would've told... her..." Nico's voice trailed off as he gently pushed Percy aside, much to the son of Poseidon's confusion, and ran off to find a certain son of Hephaestus.

* * *

Nico opened the door to the Hephaestus cabin with a huge slam. Most of the campers there fell from their bunker beds.

"What in the Hades, Nico?!" When Nico heard his voice, he grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out leaving his half-siblings wondering what just happened.

"Leo Valdez. Who else have you told I asked for your advice on confessing?" Nico asked in a low and deadly voice. The son of Hephaestus could've choked if he was eating.

"Well... no one actually... unless maybe... the Stolls must've 'overheard'." the boy immediately stammered.

"Did someone call us?" two boys said in unison then came out of the nearby bushes, overhearing the conversation between Nico and Leo.

"You two... who did you tell?" Nico was enraged in the outside, but really nervous in the inside... what if Thana hears about the news? Or what if... she already knows?!

"Certain people..." Connor smirked, his eyes widened as Nico raised a fist and cracks from the ground opened.

Before any skeleton warriors would appear, Travis cupped his brother's hand and whispered, "Just the-"

"Hey Nico!" a loud voice was heard as the Lieutenant of the Huntresses of Artemis walked towards her little cousin.

"Thalia! I didn't know you were visiting today!" Nico hugged his cousin.

"Thals! Great to see you! And might I say... you look great in silver and in black!" Leo flirted with her as if no one else was there.

"Should we tell Reyna about this?" Travis whispered to Connor, who shot Leo a look in the eyes, then nodded at his brother.

"C'mon! Let's go tell Reyna!" then the Stolls were gone. Leo heard what they said and ran off to chase them.

"So Nico-" When Thalia turned around, Nico was no longer there.

_Certain people huh? _Nico said inside his head as he headed for a certain cabin, _Stolls, if the two of you told Thana, then I swear to the River of Styx-_

"For the last time! Octhana is better than Thanercy!" a visiting Venus demigod from Camp Jupiter was heard screeching somewhere nearby. She appearently seems to be arguing with another Venus demigod. Nico shook his head at the though of Thana and Octavian- _Thana and Octavian? She wouldn't. The two despise each other... what was that Venus girl thinking? _He hid behind a nearby tree, interested in the two Venus girls opinion on whoever's perfect for Thana, he had hoped he would come into the conversation.

"At least Thanercy actually showed that Thana and Percy are attracted towards each other." the other Venus demigod retorted.

When she finished that sentence, Nico felt his heart stop and tears flowing down his cheeks as he leaned from behind a tree and slowly slid down onto the grass.

"Oh Thana..." Nico then started remembering painful memories of Thana and Percy being together a few times- and Thana was actually smiling and enjoying herself. He knew Thana admired Percy as a hero- her hero. Those words made him sick in the stomach. Nico managed to hold back a few sobs.

"But! Percabeth is already canon!" the first Venus demigod said. Nico stopped crying then mentally slapped himself for thinking that Thana and Percy could actually be together when he's already dating Annabeth!

"Did you know, I heard that someone is planning to confess to Thana today!"

"What?! Really?"

"Yeah! But I'm pretty sure I've noticed that Thana hasn't heard the news." Those words make Nico brighten up. He stood up and kept on running, but then he changed his direction.

He was going towards Thana.

* * *

Nico's eyes widened as he saw a blur of three running from the destinated cabin to the bushes and out somewhere into the forest.

As Nico was only a building and a few feet away from the Thanatos cabin- Piper, Drew and Hazel quickly appeared behind him and Hazel tapped on her half-brother's shoulder.

"Nico..."

"What is it?" he tried his best not to show anger, he doesn't want to be too late.

"Drew wants to talk to you." Hazel said, then stepped aside for Drew.

"Have you confessed to her yet?" Drew leaned towards him, Nico's eyes widened a bit as he leaned back, nearly tripping.

"Uh... no..."

"Oh good! Because I got some good lines for you to say but-"

"Wait... is that why you dragged us here?" Piper asked, a tad bit annoyed.

"Yeah, and Nico needs moral support from me, the best person you could go to to ask for dating advice but you had to go to that Valdez boy; Piper, mom's favorite child-" Drew said with a hint of sarcasm, "And from Hazel, a half-sibling."

"Girls... I'm fine, I need to confess to her by simply saying the three words and then wait for her answer."

"But what if something messes up? Like what if she reje- Hey wait!" Drew wasn't able to finish her sentence as Nico ignored her and scurried to the dark-painted cabin that nearly looked like the Hades cabin.

"Thana! Can I talk to you?" Nico knew where Thana is, as Thana always hangs out into there whenever she doesn't have any camp 'classes' or 'chores' to do- and today, she had neither.

He saw the black haired girl lying down on her bed, her ponytail untied and her hair is scrambled around the pillow.

"Wow your hair is long..." Nico muttered. Thana heard this and her eyes shot open.

"Thana..." the said girl sat up quickly at the sound of her crush's voice calling out to her in a unusual tone.

"Can I tell you something?" Nico sat down on the bed, placing his hand her shoulder.

Thana took her notepad and pen then she wrote down,

_**Three words?**_

Nico's blood ran cold- the news had reached her. "So you know what I was about to say?"

Thana nodded.

"So... I guess this is the part where you're reject me huh?" Nico was about to turn away and run off, probably going to sulk, he felt someone pull him and then he felt warm lips.

Nico smiled as he deepened the kiss with Thana even closer.

* * *

**~Epilogue~**

"So... this is camp huh?" a thirteen-year-old girl with long jet-black hair stared at awe at the entrance to Camp Half-Blood.

"Yup." an adult Nico grinned as he glanced at his daughter.

"Percy and Annabeth as well as Jason and Piper already dropped their kids off here." Thana, who finally started to speaking a few years ago, told her husband. Nico gripped her hand.

"Thana... you know we won't be seeing Mari for three whole months, and that's gonna make me sad..." Nico softly whined as he hugged his daughter.

"Daaaaad! Some of the other campers might be watching me!" Mari (Maria Bianca) flushed in embarrassment as her eyes darted around the area for any sign of the other campers.

Mari pushed herself away from her father's hug as she heard him mumble, "If anyone hurts my little angel, I am sooo dragging them to the Underworld..."

"Dad. I can hear you."

"Wh- oh, yeah! Well Mari, I guess you better be going now you don't wanna be late for orientation." Nico smiled as he remembered his first day at camp... with his sister. The aunt that Mari will never get to know about.

Nico's thoughts soon faded away as he saw his little girl hug her mother then run into the barrier and safely passed through. Her figure soon became smaller and smaller as she soon ran further and further into camp grounds.

"Love you Mari!" Nico yelled as Thana wrapped her arms around him. Nico wrapped his arm around his wife's waist as Thana watched.

Mari shot her parents one last look before disappearing into camp with a smile.


End file.
